


15

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	15

15  
王凯手腕细，表带要收到倒数第二个扣眼，靳东给他戴好，又调整了一下表盘的位置，左右端详端详，十分满意：“嗯，不错，好看。”他摩挲着王凯的手背手指笑道，“我还带了瓶香槟回来，喝不喝？”  
“这还用问吗，肯定……”靳东笑而不语，王凯突然明白过来，“哦，我要喝就我去拿，对吧？”  
“真聪明，”靳东在他屁股上拍了一把，手感脆生生的弹，“拿去吧。”  
冰到刚好的香槟是这个晚上的中场休息，王凯也确实是渴了，连着敦敦敦干掉两杯才哈出一口带着酒味儿的凉气：“大夏天拍古装太遭罪了。而且香港导演吧，怎么说，你知道他在拍，可是不知道他在拍什么，谁和谁都不挨着。”  
“还能比台湾导演更离谱？”靳东又替他斟一杯，笑道，“你太急着往电影上转了，贪多嚼不烂。”  
王凯大笑：“哥，我求求你别提这茬了行吗，幸亏我心大，鲁一哥到快杀青的时候都快不知道跨门槛先迈哪只脚了。”  
靳东举杯和王凯轻轻一碰，果然换了个话题：“老侯最近找你没有，我怎么听说第三部要玄？”他说的是那部他俩戏份都不多的电视剧，当初计划要连拍三部的，现在却迟迟不见下文。王凯摇头道：“侯总没有，孔导和我说过献礼剧的事儿，意思是让我把明年上半年空出来，别的没说。可能还是档期凑不上吧，”他又喝了一大口，微醺着想起很多个他们在剧组里厮混的晚上，仿佛从凡尘俗世里携手出奔，又放纵又快乐，一时忍不住脱口而出，“要真拍第三部的话，不给片酬我也去。”  
“你啊，烧香都不找庙门的？”靳东放下酒杯随口提点他，“下回跟老侯吃饭的时候你再说一遍，就这么说就行。”  
“啊？哦。”王凯点点头，表情很乖。其实他并非靳东以为的那么不通世故，否则也不可能在这一行里熬过这么多年。从辞职离开家乡开始，王凯已经习惯了一个人做决定，再为自己做出的决定负责，有几次他甚至觉得自己可能过于“独”了，不太听得进去别人的意见，当然靳东又不一样。他听得出来真的关心在意和应酬场面话之间的分别，靳东的嘱咐带着种确定无疑的幸福感——不管怎么样，有个人设身处地为自己着想的感觉总是很好很好的，特别是当这个人是靳东的时候。  
“哦什么哦，现在没毕业的小屁孩子都比你会来事儿。”靳东从王凯手里把酒杯拿出来，一仰头把杯底的残酒喝了，又含着半口酒去吻他。甜的凉的，令人舌尖微微疼痛的吻，他知道王凯不会拒绝，“再来一次，嗯？”  
来不及吞咽下去的香槟滴到王凯胸口上，靳东低头舔去那微不足道的一点酒液，能感觉到皮肤在嘴唇碰上去的时候微微颤栗。王凯伸手想把表摘了，靳东按住他：“就这么戴着，别拿下来。”  
“戴着表做？不行，”王凯努力往外抽自己手腕子，试图说服靳东，“真不行，哥你以后还想不想让我戴这块表了？”  
“我买了就是想让你天天戴着的，”靳东拨弄他耻毛里的性器，大拇指熟稔地捻开顶端铃口，指甲轻轻划几下铃口内侧的幼嫩黏膜，王凯几乎立刻就有了反应，阴茎勃得直指自己下巴，靳东给他打了两个来回，握着茎身轻声道：“不想戴在手上也行，套在这上面怎么样？最后让你射得表上哪哪儿都是，保证你以后一戴这块表就想起我——说吧，你想戴哪儿？只准二选一。”  
“……我操，那我还是戴手上吧。”王凯想想靳东描述的那个场景都觉得自己要不好了，靳东忍不住要笑：“怂得也太快了吧？好歹多坚持一会儿啊。”  
“怂就怂，不丢人……我要再敢说个不字，你就该把表撸下来套我下边儿了，”刚做过没多久，穴口还是软的，靳东很容易就顶进去一小半，王凯搂住他脖子贴着耳朵喘，“哥，我……我太知道你了，你肯定干得出来。”  
“啧，胡说八道。”  
靳东不肯承认他确实是这么想的，手上掐着王凯屁股往两边掰开，借着上次的润滑和射在里头的精液大开大合地抽插搅动，高潮后的肠肉格外顺服软滑，阳具从任何角度插进去都能不留一丝缝隙地裹着龟头柱身，这会儿他完全把老婆孩子抛到脑后了，满心满眼只有王凯。他一次又一次地沉腰把阴茎送到最深的地方，龟头隔着肠壁反复刺激前列腺，王凯爽得脚趾绷直又蜷起来，结果没多久小腿就开始抽筋。他柔韧性一般，这种近乎对折的姿势还特别考验韧带，疼得他什么快感都没了，拧着眉毛哀哀叫出声来：“哥，疼疼疼……”  
“哪儿疼？”靳东还以为是自己做得太狠弄破了什么地方，便低头去看他后穴，穴口连着周围的皮肉都是被操熟了的潮红色，湿淋淋紧箍着阴茎不放，也没见着出血。他又沿着穴口周围摸了两圈，动作放得很轻，“说话，到底哪疼？”  
王凯这边腿肚子抽筋抽得梆硬生疼，还被他摸得从穴口直痒到里头，嘴里的“疼疼疼”跟着沙哑低沉地软下去，尾音变成介于喘息和呻吟之间的动静，倒像是勾着靳东再把自己弄得更疼一样，哪里还说得出别的话来。他勉强伸手指了下自己的小腿，靳东马上懂了，大拇指沿着肌肉的脉络反复推碾，一边给他揉腿一边浅浅地在穴口磨，王凯气得拿没抽筋的那条腿蹬他，靳东往后一闪，于是阳具彻底从穴口滑了出来，“啵”的一声响。  
——像香槟开瓶时的声音，靳东想，这还他妈真是82年的。王凯以后戴着表的时候会不会想自己靳东不知道，但他以后一喝香槟准得想起王凯来，感觉……好像，有点赔了？  
他伸出右手去，和王凯戴了表的左手十指交缠。  
算了，赔就赔吧。


End file.
